High School Love
by dramalover4
Summary: Nice title, huh? I couldn't think of one. Summary: What happens when Troy loves Gabriella and Gabriella loves Troy but Ryan also loves Gabriella and Kelsi loves Ryan? Try saying that ten times fast, and then, read it! Relsi, Troyella, and minor Zekepay.


**A/n: This won't be a one-shot, but I don't expect it to be too long either. Review and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of its characters. **

"Ryan," said Sharpay harshly as she briskly walked down the school hallway, people tripping over each other to get out of the 'Ice Queen's' way. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I..." Ryan started, but had to pause to try to catch up with her fast pace. "I'm not sure yet, but I was hoping to-"

"Ryan, my little brother [by two minutes, you will be far too busy tonight to go out. You know you've got to stay home and practice your dancing!" said Sharpay in her I'm-trying-as-hard-as-I-can-to-sound-sweet voice.

"Shar, it's Valentine's Day!" said Ryan in a disappointed voice.

"Ryan, we've got to work harder! Troy Bolton and that _Montez _girl already took our winter musical spots! Do you _want_ to be ready for the spring musical or not?"

"Her name," said Ryan angrily, "is Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

Sharpay turned around to look him in the eye. "You don't have a crush on...the _competition_, do you?" she asked, saying the word _competition _like she would say the word _mud._

'_I can't tell her...I'm not even _sure _if I like her or not...well, she _is_ pretty, smart, funny nice-who am I kidding? I do like her...but I can't tell Sharpay that...' _

"No, of course not!"

'_11 years of acting comes in handy...' _

"Good, because you need to focus! Now, what are you doing tonight?" asked Sharpay as though Ryan were a small child.

"Practicing," said Ryan begrudgingly. "but...what are you doing tonight?"

Sharpay smiled. "Zeke's baking me dinner! Oh, which reminds me, I've got to meet him at his locker. Tootles!" She walked away, leaving Ryan burning holes through the back of her head with his eyes.

--------Meanwhile--------

"_But your faith, it gives me strength, strength to believe..." _

Gabriella was singing in the music room while Kelsi accompanied her with the piano. As Kelsi reached for a higher note on the piano, her arm knocked off her papers, and they scattered all over the floor.

The girls bent down to pick up the music when Gabriella spotted a picture. She picked it up and realized it was a photo of Ryan.

"Why do you have a picture of Ryan along with your music?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh...he...he's a great friend! You know...I could possibly have a pic of you here..." lied Kelsi.

Gabriella gave Kelsi a knowing look. "Kelsi...I think it's time you should know...you're a bad liar! You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah...I do," said Kelsi to her feet.

"Awww!" exclaimed Gabriella. "That's so cute! You guys are perfect for each other!!! Kelsi and Ryan, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!" sang Gabriella as she hopped up and down.

"Gabriella, he doesn't like me back!"

"How do you know?"

"..."

"Exactly," said Gabriella. "And it's Valentine's Day! You should tell him how you feel!"

"No! That would ruin our friendship! What if he doesn't like me back?"

"You should take the risk! It'll feel so great once you tell him!"

"Look who's talking," said Kelsi as she folded her arms.

"What?"

"Everyone knows you like Troy! Well...minus him..."

"That's different..." she mumbled quietly. "He...might not like me back...and it could ruin our...friendship..."

"Oh yes!" Kelsi said sarcastically. "It's creepy how different our situations are..."

"A guy like Troy would _never _like a nerd like me! I'm out of my league...but _you ..._you are talented, cute, nice, fun...it would be odd if Ryan _didn't _like you!" said Gabriella.

"Oh come on, Gabriella! Troy's crazy about you! Everyone knows that! Well...minus you..."

"Enough math, I have Scholastic Decathlon practice soon! How about we make a deal...If I tell Troy how I feel about him, you have to do the same with Ryan."

Kelsi pondered Gabriella's request for a few seconds. "Deal!"

The girls shook hands then went back to their music.

**A/n: Sorry that was so short and uneventful, but it'll get more interesting.**


End file.
